gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
GAAES
Classified document This document is classified under order of GSOGIA, Article █ Sec. 17, penalty for illegal access of this document will result in death or imprisonment. Classified Material Begins Background GAAES is a modern encryption method that was just introduced by GSOGIA (EyeMight) and is designed to be hard to crack by furry intelligence teams. GAAES as an acronym stands for Gamer Authorized Access Encryption Scheme. WHEN SENDING SENSITIVE MESSAGES/INFORMATION ALL GAMERS ARE ENCOURAGED TO USE GAAES REV. 4 TO PROTECT AND SECURE THE MESAGES/INFORMATION Enigma Machine Process Use cryptii.com and set the encoding type to Enigma Machine. Settings go as follows Model: Abwher Enigma G-260 Reflector: UKW Position: 9 Ring: 4 Rotor 1: III Position: 14 Ring: 24 Rotor 2: II Position: 7 Ring: 5 Rotor 3: I Position: 10 Ring: 14 Ignore foreign characters Once proper settings are in place, type message and copy the encoded text. Go to https://www.online-toolz.com/tools/text-encryption-decryption.php Put message that has been encoded by the Enigma Machine into the encryption box. The output will be encrypted and that message can be sent. Even if the message were to be intercepted, it is extremely hard to break. Enigma Decoding and Decrypting To decode and decrypt received message follow this procedure Take encrypted message and use the same site to decrypt it. You should get enigma encoded text out of it. Take the decrypted Enigma encoded text and put it through the Enigma Machine with the decode setting active. Use identical positioning and ring settings as encoding when decoding. Letter shifting may be necessary due to problems with the decrypted enigma encoded messages. Vigenere Cipher Process Use cryptii.com and set the encoding method to Vigenere Cipher. Set settings as follows: Model: Variant Beaufort Cipher Key: cryptii Key mode: Autokey Full alphabet Case strategy: Maintain Case Include foreign characters Place encoded text into the same encryption site the Enigma method uses and use the encoded encrypted text. Vigenere Decoding and Decrypting Reverse method used above for encoding and encrypting except with decode setting on. ASCII85 Process Use cryptii.com and set the encoding method as ASCII85 Set variant to Z85 (Zero MQ) Type message and take text to the encryption site. Send message ASCII85 Decoding and Decrypting Use the same method as Vigenere method. RC4 method The RC4 method is designed to be paired with another scheme. It encrypts the already encrypted data and puts a password on it. The only way to properly decrypt it is to use the password provided somewhere. When you decrypt the RC4 string, there will be another encrypted string that will then need to be decrypted again to get the final result. Process goes as follows: Choose any encryption method Put the plain text through cryptii and copy the encrypted string Go to https://www.browserling.com/tools/rc4-encrypt Paste the previously encrypted string into browserling and put a password in. Copy the RC4 string and send the message. Make sure to hide the password somewhere or notify the recipient beforehand. To decrypt: Copy the RC4 string and paste it into https://www.browserling.com/tools/rc4-decrypt Type in the password given beforehand Go to cryptii and decode fhe message that was sent. Revision History GAAES rev. 1 was a simple text encryption. GAAES rev. 2 is a much more complex encode and encrypt scheme. GAAES rev. 3 is less secure but more accurate. Issues with the Enigma Machine caused this revision. GAAES rev. 4 is the most secure and newest encryption scheme, RC4 END OF FILE / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Classified Material Ends Category:Gamer's Alliance